


{Short One-Shot} Werewolf!Keith x Vampire!Lance

by Kathlight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuban Lance (Voltron), Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Vampire Lance (Voltron), Werewolf Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:11:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathlight/pseuds/Kathlight
Summary: The Fancy Vampire Lance waiting for the Messy Angsty Werewolf Keith to finish football practice.





	{Short One-Shot} Werewolf!Keith x Vampire!Lance

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a scenarios bois, nothing too bad or no drama

Third POV

"Lance! You came?" Keith questioned.

It was during the day at the football games. Keith was one of the football players in the tournament. Keith is also a werewolf and Lance was a vampire. And as a vampire they aren't allowed to go out the sun or else they burn. Lance came to Keith's game by wearing a really huge hat. Like. Really huge. "Of course, I did babe," Lance answered. "I even sacrificed myself just to see you," Lance added. Lance pulled out his sleeve showing a burnt mark. "You don't have too," Keith said. 

"It's not that I have to, it's just that I want too," Lance said casually. Keith smiled. "Sorry, about your failure against the Galra," Lance said. "It's okay. It doesn't really bother me anymore." Keith said. "Really? I thought you were competitive." Lance said concerned. "Hey, whatever happens to your umbrella?" Keith asked. Lance glared at me. "Uhhh, I don't know. Last time I remembered, someone chewed it and accidentally threw it off the cliff." Lance deadpanned. Keith nodded and took the time to process. "Sorry." Keith apologized. "It's okay. I can buy a new one." Lance said. A long pause of silence passed by, 

"I know, it's not really normal but. This has been in my head for a long time." Keith said while looking away from Lance, but sitting down next to him. "Oh? So what's been in your mind." Lance asked again. "I'll tell you when I feel like it." Keith shrugged. 

Lance nodded understandingly. "Ya know, would it be cool if we and our friends were elements that take care of the planet earth?" Lance said randomly. "Uh-huh. I think one of us will kill the whole planet." Keith mumbled. Lance chuckled. That chuckled to Keith was the cutest chuckled he had ever heard. It was just so sudden. 

They met in the middle of the forest. Keith would normally go to his werewolf form at full moons, but instead, he's stuck in a bear trap. That's where Lance comes in. Lance was the vampire who freed Keith and helped him from getting an infection from his foot. The next 3 weeks, the two clicked. Became instantly, friends. They bicker a lot, argue, and yell but always end with just a playful jokes and laughs. 

Was it bad for a werewolf to be in love with a vampire?

The answer is, yes. 

But did Keith really cared?

Oh, hail no.

Keith didn't care. He just wants to hug his playful and confident friend. Enough about how they met and what is Keith's thoughts. Back to the present. Today was suppose to be the day where Keith tells Lance, his feelings. "Hey, uh. L-Lance?" Keith stuttered. "Is something wrong Keith? You stuttered, it means you wanna tell me something. What happen? Do I need to murder someone again? I can do it again if you want." Lance said quickly, in his 'protective friend mode'. 

"Oh no, you don't need t-to do t-that," Keith answered, panicking. "Oh, so what is it?" Lance asked. 

"It's just that...I like you." Keith said directly to Lance. Making eye contact. "I thought we establish this already. I like ya too." Lance exclaimed. "No! I-I mean. I do like you but like. Like like you. You know what I'm saying, like...yeah?" Keith said, sounding like he's having a heart attack. Keith is obviously really nervous. "...That's a lot of likes in one sentence." Lance joked. Keith laughed nervously. "But. I like-like like really like you, Keith." Lance replied. Lance smiled gently towards Keith as Lance took Keith's chin closer to Lance. Then it happened. Both of there soft lips touched. They kissed. Lance pulled back. Keith's face has turned into a blushing mess and leaned his face against Lance's chest. Mumbling some Korean words that Lance can't understand. 

"Saranghaeyo..." Keith said to Lance. 

Lance wrapped his arms around Keith to form it into a hug/cuddle. "I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> ((I'M LEARNING HOW TO SPEAK KOREAN, I'M SORRY IF IT'S BAD!! I'll change it if it makes you feel offended. >.< )) 
> 
> ((Oh, and this is just practice on my writing skills for school.))


End file.
